Boboiboy: The Way to the Truth
by VioletFan123
Summary: Mira is moving to Pulau Rintis. She seems normal, a typical girl who reads books and studies for hard exams. But she has the ability to manipulate water and fire at will. As she meets new friends, she finds out that she's not the only one who has powers, and aliens want to steal cocoa from earth. What are these unusual events that will pass by, and what's the truth behind them?


**The Way to the Truth-1**

**1st Quarter: Explanation**

**Disclaimer:I do NOT own Boboiboy, merchandise, and all related stuff about it**.

\(0.0)/

"AAAHHH!" she screamed on the very "supposed" moment of her death. She came to her senses. She had just saved two children crossing the street in exchange of her own life.

"MIRA!" her mother clawed the road, shuddering at the scene in front of her. She was too far from Mira, so she couldn't even jump to save her. She knelt down and shrieked, "NO!"

Mira struck her arms toward the moving truck that was going to crush her, spread her fingers and made a silent prayer: Please stop. She expected herself lying on the cemented road, maybe dead, but unimaginably, she wasn't. Instead, the truck hindered itself immediately.

Her prayer was answered. But how?

She put down her shaking hands, dumbfounded. A heavy and speedy truck just stopped because of a girl gesturing to make it to. Maybe because of fear. The truck driver, her mother, and the nearing witnesses shared the same expression.

Whatever happened, she thanked the Lord for it.

Then, the driver got out of his seat and approached Mira, apologizing a million times, while the mother of the children that Mira saved thanked her.

-(O.O)-

It was a normal day at school, Friday. In the school that she would never forget: Siena College.

It was February. Nearing the end of the school year. Four weeks before The Recognition Rites. Four weeks before summer vacation begins.

Mira wore the P.E. uniform: a white, buttoned blouse with a collar, with a red and white horizontal striped tube, and a red skirt, reaching her legs. She also wore long, white socks and plain white rubber shoes, with her ID slung on her neck. Her brownish-copper hair was tied in a ponytail, and her eyes were gentle, but her gaze could petrify you, if you weren't careful enough.

It was their lunch break, and most of the children finished eating. They we're outside the main campus, maybe in the canteen, maybe in the library which was on the third floor, but Mira was in the dining area, sitting with her best friend, Kenshin.

He also wore the S.C.Q.C, P.E. uniform, a white shirt with red linings, also with the S.C.Q.C logo on the top right part of the shirt. He also wore red and long jogging pants, with white linings, and plain white socks and shoes. His black hair was just swiveled a bit backward.

\(^.^)/

Mira was about to tell THE big secret to Kenshin. She planned to tell this earlier, even at the middle of the school year, but she couldn't do it. Now, hopefully, this works out.

Kenshin wasn't as smart as her, or better than her in anything (except basketball), but he always listened to her, no matter what. They became best friends since 1st Grade, and they had built their trust immensely, almost any secret, they could share, and only them would know.

Mira locked her brownish-gray eyes on Kenshin. "Please don't EVER—EVER tell this to anyone. PLEASE _LANG_!"

"Okay, _siyempre_. But you DO know that I ALWAYS keep our secrets." Kenshin stated. "Especially our old ones. Like you know. . . That time when we accidentally. . . Went to off-limit areas. . ."

"Shh!" she warned. "Don't mention that now!"

"But still, Why are you still telling me to?"

"Well. . . It's very important that you do NOT tell it to anyone. It's my mom's orders." she explained. "You're the ONLY one I entrust this with. Please. And if anyone else knows. . . I don't know what will happen. And I know it's gonna be bad." Enemies, she wanted to say, but she wouldn't—she couldn't.

"Don't worry. Of course I WILL NOT tell anyone."

She made a whispery voice. "Uh, how can I explain this. . . Uh. I supposedly, kinda have these, uh, powers? I can control water and fire. That's pretty much it."

"WHAT?" he didn't seem to understand what she said. "Powers? I mean, I always believe you in random stuff but POWERS? What?"

The bell rang. It was 1:00 p.m.

"Come to our house tomorrow." she said, very troubled. "Please. I'll show you what I mean."

All of the Grade Five pupils fell in line, and went to their respective classrooms.

-(•.•)-

Both of them were outside the main building, talking about Kenshin's visit tomorrow.

"So, uh. . ." Mira hesitated doing this. But even so, if she didn't tell it to him, she felt enclosed in a very tight bottle. "Can you please come?"

"Sure. We don't have any assignments, luckily. And besides, it's almost gonna be the end of school! Aren't you excited?"

"Partially." she admitted. "Partially no."

"Why?" Kenshin asked.

"It's just that. . . In the three months of summer vacation, I don't think I'll be doing much. But if it's camping all along, buying more books, and watching stuff—ANIME, to improve my Japanese, I will definitely be excited."

"Really? Those are the only reasons?" they were walking out of the campus, nearing the Rosary Gate, also seeing the guard. "I'm totally excited! No assignments to do, no projects, and especially—no tests. And playing basketball all day. Or playing Minecraft."

"Minecraft, no test, basketball, blah blah blah. We're different. I love school. That's why I always want to learn. You know that." she said. "_O, hindi na bali. Nandoon na yoong school service namin_. Bye!"

"Bye, Mira!"

As they parted, Kenshin wondered, What powers were she talking about?

(O^.^O)/

Boboiboy was working in Tok Aba's (and Boboiboy's) Kokotiam, with Ochobot, as always, while _Mr. 100% loyal customer_ Gopal was ordering the Special Hot Chocolate drink.

"Ah. . . So yummy! Mm. . ."

Boboiboy took a little break and asked Ochobot to take all the orders meanwhile. "Please? Just a few minutes. I've been working for hours straight." Ochobot happily agreed to that, and went off.

Then, two friends conversing approached them. Yaya and Ying were talking about school, 6th Grade.

"What are you going to do this year, Yaya?" Ying suddenly asked. "Oh, hi guys!" Ying greeted as she and Yaya came up to them, sat down on two of the seats.

"Hi everyone!" Yaya also greeted. Then, she replied to Ying's question, "Oh, nothing much. Just studying, and listing people who are being _naughty_."

Gopal, Ying and Boboiboy froze to that thought.

"Oh." Ying managed. "I'm, eh, just studying. Studying. Not doing anything bad. . ." she said with a bit of nervousness and sarcasm in her voice, which, fortunately, Yaya didn't catch.

And will avoid eating your biscuits, she tacked in mentally.

If Yaya heard that, she'll explode and. . . No one wants an angry Yaya. So instead, Ying added, "So, you guys, what are you going to do this year?"

"I don't really know. . . But when P.E. class comes, I'll try and beat Fang for sure!" Boboiboy exclaimed, a hint of excitement in his eyes. "Hopefully. . ."

"Always trying to beat him, huh?" Yaya said, with hinted dismay in her tone.

"Yeah! Boboiboy's the best!" Gopal said. Boboiboy couldn't help agreeing to him, shyly. "He's gonna defeat him one day. And if you'll ask what I'm gonna do, probably. . . Nothing."

"I wasn't gonna ask you anyway." Ying said.

"Nothing?" Boboiboy questioned. "Really?"

"Not really."

"Ochobot, two Special Hot Chocolates for us, please" Ying ordered. "The payment's on me."

[Okay!] Ochobot said.

"Why?" Yaya asked.

"Why not?" Ying countered.

"Okay. . . Oh, right. And I'm gonna make a new recipe for my biscuits."

They also froze to that thought.

Gopal panicked. "Ah, AH! Uh. . . Your old recipe was already _nice_."

Boboiboy added, "Uh. Yeah. We always. . . liked your. . . old recipe."

"Besides, when you put fresh goat's milk in your last one, didn't Boboiboy go crazy?" Ying said.

Yaya thought about it. ". . . You're right." Ying and the others were relieved. "But the new ingredients are just new flavors. Strawberry, vanilla, dark chocolate."

Their relief (un)expectedly vanished, and another millstone burdened them. "Ah, uh. . ." No one knew what to say. They all exchanged glances, while Yaya didn't know what was happening.

[Here's the order!] Ochobot said, breaking the silence between them. He placed them near Yaya and Ying.

"Ochobot! You alone can manage this place! Even without the help of Tok Aba. . . And Boboiboy. . ." Ying commented, as she drank it to the brim.

"Maybe." Yaya said. "But this drink is just. . . Awesome!" she proclaimed, as if she forgot what were the reactions of her friends when she said that she'd have more biscuit flavors to come.

"Hey Ochobot," Boboiboy said, "What will you do if I DON'T take over this place, and YOU do?"

Ochobot asked, [What are you talking about?]

And on cue, Tok Aba came back, bringing some ingredients for making more of his chocolate stuff. "Hello, kids! What did I miss?"

"Nothing, atok. Just Ying saying without you and me, Ochobot can own this place alone." Boboiboy said.

"No he can't." Tok Aba said. "It's because he's a machine." But he never doubted or underestimated Ochobot and his skills. "And because Boboiboy's the only one who can own this store. The one who will inherit this shop. He's—"

"—your only grandson. Yes, we know, atok." Ying said.

"So, besides that, what were you talking about?" he asked as he went in the shop.

"Just what we were going to do when school starts." Yaya said. "I'm gonna make new flavors for my biscuits!"

Tok Aba and the others froze at that thought. . . Again. To be more specific, indurated like in a refrigerator.

"Uh, great Yaya! That's great!" Tok Aba's enthusiasm came back so quickly, even Boboiboy was shocked. What he said sounded so. . . true. Well. . . He seemed to be in a good mood. "So, what flavors?"

"Strawberry, vanilla, dark chocolate, coffee, carrot, toffee. . ." she continued her seemingly endless list of flavors in her head.

While Tok Aba listened, Gopal asked Boboiboy, "Uh, will we be okay, or die if we eat her new biscuits?"

"Oh, I don't know. But probably, we'll be burying our own graves, spitting our own guts, or being killed by Yaya herself."

Gopal became a single concrete statue (while sitting). He whispered, "Boboiboy! WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS?! It's the end of the world!"

"What do you mean I'm gonna kill you myself? I'd never do such a thing!" Yaya said. "What are you talking about?"

_And so she says. YOU KILL US WITH YOUR OWN BISCUITS! HOW COULD YOU TELL US SOMETHING LIKE, I DON'T KILL PEOPLE?!_

"As if. . ." Gopal mumbled silently.

Her expression changed. "Kill? How could I possibly kill? Disregarding my powers, what else can I use to kill someone?"

Your biscuits, everyone thought simultaneously.

"What are you staring at?" her hardened expression, somehow beginning to soften, but sadly. She was supposed to bring out her "pen". You know what I mean. But she restrained herself, because her own conscience said, it's just something weird. "Kill?"

"Biscuits. . ." Ying cursed.

"Biscuits? What? I don't understand." she said, her face perplexed.

Tok Aba tried to help, changing the subject, "Uh, Yaya? How about giving me some of your biscuits? Please? I'll pay double, if you like."

"Nah atok. It's okay." Then, she sighed, "At least someone wants my biscuits." she murmured as she flew away to her house, while the others were talking about what had just gone on.

"What happened to Yaya? What just happened?" Tok Aba asked.

"What just happened." Gopal replied.

"Guys, even though, Yaya IS the president of our class, and bakes death wishes. . ." Boboiboy lowered his tone on that part. "Well still, that's not my point. We can help her, right? I mean, if we can't eat her biscuits, what should we do instead? She's become upset."

"I don't know how to bake. . ." Ying said, but she thought of a horrible, but it-just-might-work plan. Then, she denied it in an instant.

Yaya came back, without any more downcast in her. "Here!"

Tok Aba mumbled a "thank you", and went back to work, also letting his grandson rest. The four friends continued their conversation, deciding to leave the shop, strolling on the sidewalk, exchanging stories and all other goofy stuff.

./\.

At last, it was Saturday. The day of Kenshin's visit. The day when fictional things actually become, reality. Or something along those lines.

Mira tried to muster all of her courage, but for some odd reason, she couldn't. Though she was always getting along and normally okay with Kenshin, she thought about what would happen. Would he go crazy? Would he think she was crazy?

She couldn't imagine him like that though. But she had paid attention on what he said several years ago. . .

I—

'_I WANNA BE A BLONDE SUPERMAN!_' he shouted, then Mira burst out laughing.

Now, she didn't pay attention to that, funny/hysterical thought. They were just kids back then. It wasn't possible that he would be, of all adjectives, a "blonde" Superman soon. And he wouldn't think that way anymore.

And here he comes. . .

He knocked on the door, "Uh, Hello? Is anyone here?"

She opened it for him. "Uh, Hi Kenshin. . ."

"Ahh. . . I haven't seen your house in a long time!" he glanced at the gray, marble floor, the wooden ceiling and then the paintings on the walls. A copy of the famous Spoliarium, a random picture, a random anime drawing, and other things Kenshin didn't recognize. Their house was already majestic, but in his last visit, his attention was dragged to their backyard. WAY too much plants, but VERY cool.

"Huh." she sighed, "Ah, just come with me. . ." she insisted.

(*~*)/

"WHOAH! You—your backyard. . . ."

Their backyard was pretty big and intensely comfortable . Plants cozily surrounded them, beautifully decorated the environment, and harmoniously waved with the wind. A table and some chairs were placed at the middle, the sun shining brightly directly on them.

"I—I can't. . . It changed!"

"Yeah. We kinda placed the plants elsewhere, so we had more space, we put some other decorations and those tables and chairs—sometimes for parties, WILD parties," she chuckled at that, "and we have pet birds."

"Pet birds?"

"Here, I'll show you." She said something in a loud voice. Not exactly shouting, but it caught something's attention.

A blue feathered bird flew to her, on her left shoulder, its size as big as a chick. Then, an orange bird flew to her right shoulder, as big as the other one.

"This is Aqua," she pointed to the blue bird, "and this is Ferna," she pointed to the orange one.

"Uh, hi. . ." he said. "They're so cute! But when did you have them? Did you buy them or something?"

"Nope. They got lost, and accidentaly went to our house last month. They didn't know where to get food, so they ate fruits from our trees, and built nests. Then, when we found out, we kind of adopted them. And they accepted us."

"Whoa. That's cool."

"And they're important to us as well. They help me sense danger in my whereabouts, and things near me."

"Really?"

"I can't show that to you in this kind of situation, but please come with me."

They went to the table setting and sat down, making their discussion instant.

**-( )-**

**Oh. Okay. Very long. Chapter 1. Too long.**

**So. . . That's the end of that chapter. Oh, and BTW. PLEASE CRITICIZE ME! In my writing, I mean.**

**Mira and Kenshin belong to me :) Yaay! Maybe. . .**

**O.o**

**-Loves It!-**


End file.
